


Bath Time!

by Bottombunk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling, M/M, Mentioned nudity, Naked Cuddling, but what you expect them to bathe with clothes on?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombunk/pseuds/Bottombunk
Summary: After a rough training day, Tachanka decides to enjoy the luxury of a warm bath. However, he wasn't the only one to have that genius idea.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Bath Time!

The training had been vigorous. The hell had started at the early hour of five in the morning, with various intensive situations with the intent to test the operators’ alertness and endurance under pressure. The operators’ had also been so lucky to have been sent out on a dreary rainy day, causing all of the dirt on the training courses to become muddy and yucky. The rain, which was welcomed during track racing exercises, just weighed everyone down as it seeped through thick layers of clothing and armor. The air was humid and heavy. 

Needless to say, the day had been rough. Tachanka had woken up at three that morning and immediately prepared for the training day. In his older age, waking up and being fully attentive was a bit of a struggle. The want to just stay in bed seemed to have creeped out of nowhere. The man felt a little embarrassed about the fact, trying to shrug it off in case the others were to see it as a sign of weakness. He pulled himself out of his military cot and stretched before making sure all his gear was prepared for the training day. Out of habit, he went ahead and checked the other Spetsnazs’ supplies while the others remained sound asleep. He discovered Fuze had forgotten various navigation items, probably hoping on relying on Kapkan during the orienteering course later that afternoon. 

After all was said and done, the training day had ending successfully. From the competitive aspect, the Spetsnaz came out on top, mostly due to the physical nature of the training. They did not fair too well on some of the technical sessions, which were left to the GIGN and GSG9 operators to fight over first place. No rewards besides bragging rights, which he knew pleased Glaz the most. 

Now it was reaching ten o’clock in the evening. Most operators had immediately retired to their quarters presumably to sleep. Glaz had done the same; the man was known to try and preserve as much energy as possible to remain top of his game. Tachanka took the opportunity to head to the bathroom reserved for the Spetsnaz operators. The barracks on the base were quite cozy, much to the operators’ surprise. This made it all the harder to migrate to the unforgiving military training barracks on the other side of the base for the session. However, that was in the past, and now Tachanka could take advantage of the luxury bathroom that accompanied the plush rooms. 

The bathroom was separated into sections, with another hallway leading to a room with two showers and a large bathtub. Tachanka had been waiting for this since he had arrived on base. He hadn’t gotten the chance yet, as usually it was taken by another operator, but now with most others retiring for the night, it was all his. 

Tachanka turned the hot water faucet and waited for the bath to fill. He set up towels for when he was finished and made a makeshift pillow to rest his head on. He sniffed the air; something was missing. A fresh soapy smell to accompany the warm water would be welcome. He improvised by pouring some of the shampoo from the shower into the bath, which resulted in a fresh forest smell to fill the room along with the formation of bubbles in the bath. 

Once the bath was about half full, Tachanka turned the faucet off and placed the bottle of shampoo on the edge of the bathtub. He began to undress and dropped his clothes onto the floor before moving them to the side as to not get wet by any stray water from the bath. He brushed his hand through the warm water testing the temperature before getting in. The warmth felt amazing coupled with the cleanness of the air. Tachanka smiled to himself and exhaled with content, closing his eyes and sinking into the water, resting his head on the pillow that he had made earlier. 

Before he had fully relaxed, he heard someone entering the shower room. He opened his eyes and tried to peer over around the corner to see who was there. It must have been another Spetsnaz operator, since this was their designated bathroom, but he couldn’t know for sure. “Hello?” Tachanka asked. He was half surprised to hear Kapkan reply, “Alex? Are you in the bath?” Kapkan walked around the corner and Tachanka gave a small wave. “You too needed a clean after today?” Tachanka joked. Kapkan nodded, “The rainwater sitting in my uniform certainly did not help. I came over here to take a bath, but I don’t mind getting a shower for now,” he sighed and shook his head, “Anything to be clean right now.” Tachanka thought for a moment and soon something akin to a smirk formed on his face, “Would you like to join me?” Kapkan immediately looked taken aback and flustered by the question, his eyes meeting Tachanka’s. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t find the words at first. “Please, Maxim, there is plenty of room in here for the both of us,” Tachanka said, trying to convince Kapkan. 

Kapkan avoided looking at Tachanka and responded, “That sounds rather nice, but don’t get any funny ideas, okay?” Tachanka could see the blush that formed across Kapkan’s cheeks and ears and smiled, “Come on in.”

Kapkan made sure the door to the shower room was locked behind him before taking off his clothes. He continued to avoid looking at Tachanka, the blush across his face getting redder as each piece of clothing was removed. After he was fully naked, he made his way to the bathtub and with Tachanka’s assistance sat down next to him. Water from the bathtub poured out with Kapkan’s body sitting down. “Oops,” Kapkan said, causing Tachanka to chuckle. “No worries, we’ll worry about that later”. 

The two relaxed in the water. Kapkan found the bubbles to be amusing, but then realized there was not a comfortable way to lean his head back against the bathtub edge. It was rough on his neck, which was already strained from the training day. He awkwardly sat so his head wasn’t leaning on the bathtub edge at all, which looked slightly uncomfortable. Tachanka took notice. “Maxim, why don’t you come closer, you can rest your head on my arm so you are not in pain.” Kapkan felt the flush again in his face and nodded, cuddling up close to Tachanka and resting his head on the other man’s arm. The Spetsnaz were known to be close to one another, both emotionally but also physically. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to exchange kisses or cuddles if the other was in need of some emotional support. There was no formal romance between them, however, which caused Kapkan to become flustered in tender moments like the one he was currently in. He would never admit it out loud, but he valued the closeness he had with his team, but especially Tachanka. The two defending operators worked together more in both training and on the field, resulting in a stronger bond. Kapkan felt safe here in the warm bath in Tachanka’s arms. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

Tachanka cupped some of the water in his hands and released it over Kapkan’s hair and began to rub the soapy water into his hair. He reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle he had left on the bathtub’s edge and squeezed some shampoo into his hand. Tachanka smiled to himself and rubbed the shampoo into Kapkan’s hair. Once Kapkan’s hair was covered in soapy bubbles, Tachanka poured bathwater over the other man’s head to wash out the shampoo. During this, Kapkan had slowly creeped closer and closer to Tachanka, the two now cuddling each other in the bathtub. Tachanka scooped up more water and rubbed his hands across Kapkan’s shoulders and neck and up behind his ears. Kapkan bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed as Tachanka cleaned him. Tachanka finished up with planting a kiss onto Kapkan’s forehead and pulling the other man into a hug. Kapkan relaxed and hugged back before melting back into the water. 

Tachanka poured some shampoo into his own hand and began to wash his hair. He repeated what he had done with Kapkan and used the bath water to rinse his hair and to wash his shoulders, all the while Kapkan sat fully relaxed in the water beside him. After Tachanka had finished cleaning himself, he pulled Kapkan close again the two sat there intertwined for a good while. 

Tachanka realized he had enough when he went to hold Kapkan’s hand and noticed how pruney they had both become. “Alright Maxim, let’s finish up and head to bed, yes?” Tachanka said to Kapkan softly. Kapkan kept his eyes shut and nodded, just yawning in response. Tachanka stood up and got out of the bathtub first. He dried himself with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Kapkan stood up and also got out of the bathtub. Tachanka took a towel from the towel closet and gave it to Kapkan, who proceeded to dry himself off as well. Tachanka got an additional towel and wrapped it around Kapkan’s shoulders. “So you don’t get cold on the way back” Tachanka explained. Kapkan nodded in response again, quietly appreciating the other’s gesture. “What about the clothes?” Kapkan asked. Tachanka shrugged, “Let's sort it out tomorrow. Time for sleep.” 

Tachanka wrapped his arm around Kapkan and the two walked back to the Spetsnaz quarters, and then specifically to Tachanka’s room. The bed looked so welcoming, especially for the two men who had done nothing but train all day and wanted nothing more than to sleep at that moment. Tachanka removed his towel and left it on the floor before climbing into bed and motioning Kapkan to join him. “Are you sure?” Kapkan asked and Tachanka nodded in response and comically pat the spot next to him, waiting for Kapkan to come around and get into the bed with him. Kapkan also dropped the towels onto the floor and entered the bed from the other side. Tachanka pulled Kapkan close and kissed him on the forehead again. Kapkan leant upwards and kissed Tachanka on the lips, taking the other man aback at first before he joined in on the kiss. The two cuddled close together and fell asleep not long after. 

Kapkan woke up as the sun’s rays crept into the room. There was nothing scheduled for that day, just to recover from the previous training day. Kapkan was then reminded of the other man’s presence in the bed as he tried to roll over to see what time it was, when he realized there was a large arm around him preventing him from doing so. 

Kapkan hummed with content and snuggled close to Tachanka again, closing his eyes and enjoying the feelings of love and security that washed over him in that moment.


End file.
